Communication units such as network switches are typically connected to one another using interconnecting cables. Such cables may comprise, for example, passive or active electrical cables, or Active Optical Cables (AOC). Various techniques for identifying and managing cables are known in the art. For example, Japan Patent JP2007140886, to Kenji et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and a cable incorporating an RFID tag. An abstract of the disclosure states that according to the method, with the cable incorporating the RFID tags, a user does not need to write information in the RFID tag and the cable can easily and inexpensively be identified on the spot for a long period of time.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.